This disclosure relates to devices for mounting a hand-held video or optical instrument to a structure to provide stability for the instrument while it is being used. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a device for detachably mounting of cameras and video recording devices including, but not limited to; smartphones, tablets, cameras (including SLR, DSLR, Action, etc.) camcorders, and video cameras, to a chain link fence or similar structure. For the purposes of this disclosure, and for sake of simplicity, all such recording devices shall be referred to generically as “cameras.”
At many sporting events, particularly baseball and softball games and tennis matches involving minors or amateurs, a chain-link fence or similar structure separates the spectators from the playing field. Taking unobstructed photographs or video clips from the spectator side of the fence with a hand-held still camera or video camera requires the user to hold the camera close enough to the fence to avoid imaging part of the fence. This requires the user, typically, to stand or sit close to the fence for extended periods of time if it is desired to be positioned and ready to capture a play or event. Hands generally rest on the fence and the person holding the equipment may be injured if a ball lands in the area. On the other hand, mounting the camera on a tripod or the like typically requires the camera lens to be positioned some distance behind the fence, so that the field of view of the lens will likely include parts of the fence that will often result in a partially obstructed image.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a high degree of stability for the camera, without either requiring the user to extend his or her arms and hands for potentially prolonged periods of time in a possibly uncomfortable position, or requiring the use of a free-standing camera support, such as a tripod, which may result in a compromised image.